Digimon Frontier: Legend of Seanna
by SHSL Gray Ninja
Summary: What if there were 11 warriors? Seanna Akiyama is a troubled kid. Since the day her sister was missing, she didn't what to do? What will she do now?
1. All Aboard

**TGN: OH MA GOD!**

**The Gang: What happened?**

**TGN: I Basically have a 4 day weekend**

**Zoe: Is that possible?**

**TGN: Yeah. I had a half day Thursday, No School Friday, and Saturday and Sunday.**

**Koji: Don't you mean 3 ½ Day weekend?**

**TGN:…**

**Takuya: See Koji! This is what happens when you mess with her!**

**TGN: *Laughs evilly and kicks Koji into the next week***

**The Gang: O_o**

**TGN: I own nothing except myself! :3**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Chapter 1- All Aboard!**

**Seanna's P.O.V **

'Momo…' I thought as I laid on my bed at home. Today was her birthday. Momo is my younger sister who has been missing for awhile now. I sighed as I heard my phone ring. I reached over to my nightstand and flipped my phone up. " A message? From who?" I said as I read it. "Your destiny is waiting, would you like to play?" The message read. What the hell is this? Was this like a spam message or something. There were two options under that. Yes and No. I shrugged and pressed yes. " Seanna Akiyama, you will now face your destiny, take the 5:45 train from Jiyuugaoka station to Shibuya." My phone said. I checked the time. It was 5:32. I scowled and put my shoes on. I ran down the stairs and out the house.

- Few Minutes Later-

" I made it!" I yelled. Only thing I gotta do is take the 5:45 train. So I got a ticket and got on the train.

- Another Few Minutes Later-

I got off the train and grabbed my phone out my pocket. Another text message. "Transfer to the 6 o'clock subway from Shibuya station." I read out loud. Great. Now I gotta find a elevator. I walked around a bit and saw a elevator. I looked to my right and saw an elevator. 'Thank you universe!' I thought as I ran in the elevator. I sighed. I realized that I wasn't alone. To me left was a boy with black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail under a blue and yellow striped bandana. His dark hair made his blue eyes really stand out. He had a blue jacket with yellow stripes down the side of the arms on over a yellow tee-shirt. His grey pants didn't cover his white and blue shoes at all.

I blinked and turned straight ahead. Then I saw a goggle-wearing boy tumbled in the elevator. I blinked once again. He groaned in pain and looked at us. "Hey. Did you two get a message too?" he asked. I nodded and the other boy just turned away. Uh rude much? All of a sudden, the elevator started descending faster and faster. I nearly fell. Then with a loud thud, the elevator stopped. " Man, I gotta stop landing on my head." the goggle-boy said as he rubbed his head. My phone vibrated one last time as I grabbed it. "Now it is up to you to decide what train to get on." The voice said.

I looked around and chose a train. I chose a rustic-colored green train. I wanted a to be by myself. But then again, I saw kids going in that train. God why am I so picky? I settled with a rustic blue one. Eh might as well.

Once I got on the train, I sat in one of the seats. I looked out the window and saw kids that were really close to the doors of the trains. ' I wonder if the doors just suddenly close and took the kids in?' I thought as I blinked. Suddenly, the doors shut. What the hell? I was right? Or am I going crazy. Let's just hope I'm crazy. I'm freaking out! Then the back door to my car had opened and revealed a person. It was the boy from earlier! " Uh…Hi. My name is Seanna Akiyama. You are?" I introduced/asked. "Koji Minamoto." I said in a monotone voice. I blinked as I felt the train jerk, causing me to fall down. Then, I felt a electrical surge. I opened my eyes and saw Koji's face outlined in a wolf mask. Yup, it's official. I'M GOING CRAZY! Then the lights turned back on. I rubbed my eyes. " Uh…did you feel a electrical surge?" I asked Koji. " Yeah. Not to be rude, but did you notice your face?" he asked. I shook my head. " But I noticed your's was outlined with a wolf mask. What about mine?" I asked. "A Angel." He said. I blinked as I looked out the window. Then I forgot about my phone. I put my hand in my pocket and grabbed my 'phone'. " What the heck happened to my phone." I said. I looked at the device. It was black with a silver grip. " This is your D-tector." the voice said. Ok…What the hell? I looked out the window. OH MY GOD! THIS IS LIKE WONDERLAND! Except for these monsters. Oh yes, monsters. Maybe they were animals? WHO CARES! THIS IS WONDERLAND!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

TGN: Done!

Tommy and TGN: WONDERLAND! :D

Koji: You really think that the digital world is like Wonderland?

TGN: *Nods*

Koji: Your crazy

TGN: I agree *Jumps around for awhile*

Takuya: Please excuse our crazy authoress.

Zoe: And please Read and Review!

The Gang: *Waves* Bye Readers!

TGN: *Laughs insanely*


	2. Lobomon and Tsukimon Light and Moon

**TGN: I'm here!**

**The gang: *groans***

**TGN: Hold the applause please!**

**Takuya: The insane authoress is here…**

**TGN: *slaps* I'm not insane!**

**Koji: Do we have to go back to the last chapter?**

**TGN: *Shakes head***

**Takuya: Good and OUCH!**

**TGN: Did I mention I was heavy-handed?**

**Takuya: NO! *Holds face***

**TGN: *Sweatdrops* I own nothing except myself…**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Lobomon- Warrior of Light. **

**Tsukimon-Warrior of the Moon**

**Seanna's P.O.V-**

The train started to pull to the station. I walked out the doors and pulled out my D-Tector. " Seanna Akiyama, this is your D-tector. You will use this to find your spirit." the voice said. " What the hell is a spirit?" I cursed. I looked back at Koji, who was still talking to his D-Tector. Once he was finished talking, he had an unhappy expression on his face. I looked down at his D-Tector and saw a map. I blinked. Then I looked at my D-Tector and it displayed a map. There was a silver dot on my map and a blue one on his map. The were going in different directions as well.

" Well time for me to go. See ya round Koji." I said as I walked to the other direction. I looked back and saw that he walked off as well. Just in my luck, I bumped into two kids. One with a blue jumpsuit and one with a huge orange hat. " Ugh, watch where your going!" jumpsuit boy said. " Sorry. The names Seanna Akiyama. You are?" I said. " I'm J.P and this is Tommy." J.P introduced. " Are two looking for a spirit as well?" I asked. Tommy and J.P looked at me curiously. " A spirit? Oh, like what Takuya turned into" Tommy said. " If you wanna keep talking about digimon, talk to Takuya and Zoe. I gotta go." J.P said as he grabbed Tommy's hand and led him to the train.

He persuaded the train with some chocolate. The train ate the one piece of chocolate that J.P gave him and took off without them. I tried my best no to laugh but I failed. J.P glared at me. Suddenly, we were surrounded by digimon with only heads. The little guys told J.P. that they wanted more chocolate. J.P. denied them and told them to go away. They started yelling that they wanted chocolate and attacked us. They were biting us and there were so many of them that I knew we had to run. " Guys, RUN!" I yelled as I got a head start. " RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Both Tommy and J.P yelled as they ran behind me.

We left the train station and passed through the village making all of the little ghost-like digimon hide. We finally passed the last of the buildings and headed over a bridge that led to the forest. They were starting to catch up to us, so we zigzagged through the trees and eventually we lost them, so we hid under a ledge. Tommy started messing with his D-Tector. "Come on, I know that you can make me digivolve, so just do it!" He was yelling at his D-Tector pretty loudly, so J.P. tried to hush him, but as he turned around, he saw that the little digimon had found us. "Run!" I said. We started to run, but the earth cracked beneath us and we fell down into a hole in the earth.

We were sitting in a flower patch underground. I checked myself for bruises and found that I was fine. "Hey kiddo, you okay?" J.P. asked Tommy. "Yeah I'm fine, you okay Seanna?" Tommy said. I nodded. "Okay, then we'd better get moving." J.P. said, obviously trying to be the leader. I helped Tommy up and started walking through the maze of pipes that was around us.

J.P. suddenly stopped, picked up some leaves, and dropped them to see which way the wind was blowing. "The wind is blowing this way, so if we keep going this way, then we will find our way out." "Are you sure?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, why do you ask?" "I made this x on this pipe when we came here before." "Well, it looks like we were just headed in circles." I sighed; maybe I should have just gone with Koji. Tommy started crying so J.P. offered us both candy bars. "Well, at least we won't starve." He said. Tommy nodded his head in agreement. Then the little Digimon that were chasing us before suddenly attacked again and we were forced to run, but not before J.P. threw some chocolate bars at them.

We ran through the pipes into a big room with a hole in the middle of the floor. J.P. and Tommy were screaming for help, but I had to do something. So I grabbed a pipe and broke it in half. The digimon looked at me with a surprised looked. I ran towards them and hit a few of them. Some of them jumped on my back. I dropped the poles and attempted to get them off of me. Then I heard yelling. I looked up and saw Koji. " It's about damn time!" I yelled.

The Digimon were startled, but then they went to attack Koji. He broke the metal pipe that he used to get down and used it as a weapon. It was amazing, he attacked and it was totally ninja, as my friends and I usually say. He finally beat back the last of them when they all converged around him and just when I thought that he had won, the leader of the Digimon changed into a sludge monster.

" What the hell is that!" I yelled. According to my D-Tector, the digimon is called Raremon. Koji started to attack it, but it spit acid sludge at Tommy and J.P., who were gawking at Raremon. Koji picked Tommy up and saved him from the sludge, but the floor now had dozens of holes where Raremon's attack had hit. Koji was darting around the room, trying to keep Tommy safe when goggle-head and a girl walked in. I finally took the time to actually look at what goggle-head was wearing. He had a green hat on under his goggles that covered up his brown hair. He was wearing a red, short-sleeved jacket over a yellow tee-shirt with a black logo that I didn't recognize. He had on green gloves that matched his hat, cargo pants, and red and orange shoes. His brown eyes were so focused on his D-Tector that he didn't even see me looking at him.

The girl that had come in with him had a purple hat with little ears sticking up. Her blonde hair brought out the light purple in her eyes. She was wearing a purple vest over a blue and white striped shirt. Her just-above-the-knee length purple skirt matched her vest and hat. She had dark purple knee length socks and white and purple shoes. She saw me looking at her, but she quickly went back to yelling at goggle-head, who she called Takuya, to hurry up and digivolve already.

I realized that Raremon's attack was darting towards me. I jumped out of the way and growled. " What the heck! I could've died!" I yelled. That's when I heard Takuya yell, "Spirit!" A blue ring surrounded his hand and he held his D-Tector against it saying, "Execute, Spirit Evolution!" His body went through the process of morphing with the spirit. He threw a few punches, making fire come out of his hands and yelled, "Agunimon!" The Digimon that Takuya had become had a red mask with three horns on his face. He had waist length blonde hair. His body was covered in red and gold armor with flame patterns and tints of black.

Agunimon rushed at Raremon, pushing him against a wall and making him shoot his acid out of his mouth. Agunimon jumped back to protect Tommy and Koji, blocking acid sludge with his arms. He told them to run, but before they could he turned back into Takuya. Through all of this I was hanging in the hole, so I was trying to pull myself back up, when Raremon fired another attack and Takuya dove to save Tommy, but knocked Koji down into a hole.

" Oh no!" I yelled. Then I realized my D-Tector was glowing. I looked down and grabbed it. " Huh?" I said. " It is time." The voice said. Suddenly, I saw a…SPIRIT! My D-Tector scanned it and a symbol appeared on it. " I want you to meet my new friend. Spirit!" I yelled a circle of data formed around my hand.

" Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I yelled as I scanned the data.

-Evolution Process-

Once I scanned the data. I felt my black hair change brown. I also felt two white wings. Two light gray gloves covered my hands. My whole outfit was soon to be replaced by white and light gray armor. My pants were replaced by white metal pants and my shirt was replace by a light gray metal bikini top. And my sneakers soon changed into white metal boots. My head was soon to be engulfed in as white mask.

-End of Process-

" Tsukimon!" I yelled as I flew down. Then I looked to my left and saw another digimon descending quite slowly. I scowled. " If your gonna help me, then get down quicker!" I yelled. Raremon attacked me again, but I had something for him.

" Silver Lining!" I yelled as I swung a silver lasso around him. " Now time for the f-" I was cut off by the other digimon. " Lobo Kendo!" he said as he slashed the Raremon. Raremon groaned as data formed around him. "Now you talking trash heap, prepare to be recycled. Fractal code, digitize!" He said as he scanned Raremon's data.

With that, I turned back into myself. I watch the other digimon turn back to…Koji. He fell to the ground. With that, Takuya tried to help Koji up. "Don't touch me." He said. Takuya stumbled back in shock, "I don't need your help, or anyone else's, but I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts." Koji said coldly. I was shocked. "I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know." Takuya was obviously frustrated. "My name's Koji Minamoto and you are?" Koji introduced. There was a pause. So, are you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name." "I'm Takuya Kanbara." Koji turned away, "Takuya huh, see you." Koji started walking away. I followed him. Better than being with these kids.

" Wait. Who are you?" Takuya said. I turned my head and I kept walked. " The names Seanna Akiyama." I said as I caught up with Koji. " See ya soon, goggle-head!" I yelled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**TGN: Almost done!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Digimon Database**

Name: Tsukimon

Element: Moonlight

Abilities/Powers:

Silver Lining- A lasso that holds down digimon

Crescent Lullaby- Moon dust that put digimon to sleep

Moonlight Blade- (Self-Explanatory)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**TGN: DONE! *Sleeps***

**The Gang: Read and Review! *Waves* Bye!**


	3. Trouble in Salamon Village

**TGN: Back Again!**

**Zoe: Thanks to the people who reviewed! :D**

**Takuya: What's this chapter gonna be about? You and Koji making out?**

**Koji and TGN: *Blushes***

**Koji: You know what Takuya…**

**TGN: SCREW YOU! *Slaps***

**Takuya: Not again! *Holds cheek***

**TGN: Not Done! *Repeatedly punches his back and abdomen***

**Koji: TGN Owns nothing except herself.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Trouble in Salamon Village**

**Seanna's P.O.V**

I felt the wind blow through my hair and I felt so glad that I was finally out of that cave. "The wind of the digital world smells pretty sweet." Koji said. I looked down at him surprisingly. I _never_ heard that from a boy. I shrugged and let it past me.

That's when I heard a slight crack but I ignored it. I heard the crack again. I realized it was the branch I was sitting on. Yes, I was in a tree. And I'm afraid of heights. But I climbed the tree anyway. The branch dismembered the tree causing me to fall down completely. I couldn't help but to scream. When I thought that I fell on the ground, I felt two hands. One on my back and one under my knees. I opened my eyes and realized that Koji caught me. I blushed a light pink color.

" I told you not to climb the tree." He said. I rolled my eyes as my cheeks turned back to their normal color. " You can put me down now." I said. He put me down. We kept walking in silence.

" Help!" I heard someone say. I looked back and saw a puppy-like digimon running towards me and Koji. "Can you please help me? There's a rouge digimon by the name of Greymon attacking Salamon village." it said. I looked back at Koji, who nodded. " Sure we'll help. Just lead the way." I said has Koji and I followed her.

As we got to the village we saw many Salamon trying to escape Greymon's fiery terror, but they failed. Both Koji and I grabbed our D-Tectors.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" We both said as we digivovled.

" Tsukimon!" I yelled.

"Lobomon!" Koji yelled.

" You think you prissy little digimon can beat me? Ha! Nova Blast!" Greymon said as he shot a huge fire at us. We both dodged. " Failed! My turn! Moonlight Blade!" I yelled I slashed him.

" That really hurt! NOT!" Greymon said. I growled. " Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon said as he slashed Greymon. Greymon growled. "I'm bored with you two." He said. " Crescent Lullaby." I said as I sprinkled some white dust at him. With that, Greymon went straight to sleep and a ring of data formed around him. " In the name of the moon, I'll shall scan you! Fractal code, Digitize." I said as I scanned Greymon's data. I smiled as Koji and I turned back to normal.

" 'In the name of the moon, I shall scan you?' Wow, Seanna." Koji smirked. I looked at him. " Shut up! It was the only thing in mind!" I pouted. "Sure…Whatever you say." he said.

I tried to walked but I saw Salamon walking towards me. " Thanks for saving my village." she smiled. " It's no problem." I smiled back. " Can I come with you on your journey?" she said. I looked back at Koji who just shrugged and kept walking. I looked back at Salamon. " Sure, Why not!" I said. " Yay!" Salamon exclaimed as she jumped in my arms. I caught up to Koji.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**TGN: DONE!**

**Takuya: Why wasn't I in this one?**

**TGN: 'Cause this chapter involved me and Koji.**

**Zoe: Duh!**

**TGN: Now please Read and Review! Or else I will use my Agumon Flame Thrower on you guys**

**Koji: Yeah…Please Read and Review**


	4. Kazemon Kicks It!

**TGN: Back!**

**Takuya: Am I gonna be in this chapter?**

**TGN: Maybe at the end.**

**Takuya: Eh. Good enough.**

**TGN: I felt like I forgot something in the last chapter.**

**Tommy: Where Koji was on the train.**

**TGN: *Facepalm***

**Takuya: Just simply skip to that part.**

**TGN: Great idea! Maybe the readers won't notice!**

**Koji: The readers are smart you know**

**TGN: .**

**Takuya: She's gonna kill you.**

**TGN: I own nothing but myself**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Kazemon Kicks It!**

**Seanna's P.O.V**

Now we were on a train. I sat down with Salamon in my lap, soundly asleep. Koji sat across from me messing with his D-Tector. I looked at him with curious eyes. " You must go to the Forest Terminal." the voice said. " The Forest Terminal? Sure, why not." he said as the train came to a halt. Both of us came out of the train. Koji walked up to the train as I just on a bench.

" Just call me the nap time express." the Trailmon said as he went straight to sleep. Koji looked at him confusingly. He walked away and yawned. " I better catch a snooze too. This looks like a good a place as any" he said as he sat next to me on the bench. I caught a glimpse of him. "All this quiet gives a guy time to think." he said as he went to sleep. A few minutes later, I went to sleep.

- Morning-

"Ah! Man, that was a good nights sleep!" I said as I yawned. With that, Salamon woke up. " Morning Seanna…" She said. "Morning Salamon." I said. Salamon quickly looked at her surroundings. " Where are we?" she said. I shrugged as a response. I heard someone groaning. I looked back and saw Koji waking up. " You _finally_ decided to wake up?" I said placing one hand on my hip. He rolled his eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked. I shrugged. Salamon turned around and formed an attacking stance. " Salamon, what's up?" I said. " I heard some voices." she said. I looked up and saw J.P, a girl, and two digimon. " Salamon. They're not gonna hurt you." I smirked. I heard the small white digimon said that this was 'Breezy Village'. I sighed.

" Welcome Tourists." Koji said. " So this isn't it." he continued as he got up. " Your right. It's not." the white digimon said. " Hey Koji, what's up." the girl asked. Koji jumped down into the train tracks and kept walking. " Hey where are you going." the girl said. Koji stopped and looked back. " Where I go is my business. Thanks for asking." He said as he kept walking. " You coming or what?" Koji said referring to me. I nodded as Salamon and I caught up with him. " Wait! Who are you?" The girl said.

I ignored her and kept walking. "Ugh! You guys are so anti-social!" She yelled. " They remind me of white chocolate. It may look good but has no taste." J.P said. I shrugged and kept walking.

- A Few Minutes Later-

We kept walking until Salamon stopped. " Salamon, what's wrong." I said. " I hear some voices again." she said. I heard them as well. Speaking of voices, I looked back at Koji who was _still_ messing with his D-Tector. " Come on Koji." I said as I grabbed him by the back of his jacket and dragged him where Salamon went. " Salamon." I said as I looked for her. " Shh. Be quiet." I heard. I looked in front of me and saw Salamon. " They're human children!" I heard. I let go of Koji and ran behind a tree. " You think those whiny wildflowers called them in for help?" another voice said.

" Who cares? No one can stop the Mushroommon Brothers. We'll get 'em!" another voice laughed. Koji and I scowled at them. " I think there talking about the Floramon that take care of Breezy Village!" Salamon whispered. " And think we devise a plan!" I said as I looked over at Koji. He nodded. I heard the Mushroommon walking ahead already.

" Guess there's no time to plan. Let's follow them!" I said as I tip-toed not to far from them. I was soon to be followed by Koji and Salamon.

That's when a light had shone. The light was so bright, I fell down. Koji gasped at the scene. I got up and ran towards the alleged scene. "What are you doing?" Koji said. " I'm gonna save those Floramon. If your gonna help, stop standing there and come on! Let's go Salamon." I said as Salamon followed me.

Once I got to the village, I saw a spirit flying towards the girl. She held her D-Tector out and scanned it. A circle of data appeared around her hand.

" Execute! Spirit Evolution!" She yelled. Once the transformation was complete, she called out her name.

"Kazemon!" she yelled. " Seanna, she gonna need a little help!" Salamon yelled. " Right." I said as I took out my D-Tector.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I yelled as I transformed into Tsukimon. The Mushroommon attack Kazemon first. " Hurricane Wave!" She yelled as wind deflected their attack. The Mushroommon growled at her. " You pesky insect." one of them said. I flew over to them. " You're the one that's pesky! Moonlight Blade!" I said as I slashed them. They dodged my attack and threw some grenades at me and Kazemon.

" Moonlight Blade!" "Tempest Twist!" Me and Kazemon said. The grenades deflected. Kazemon attacked the Mushroommon. I was in awe.

" We're not through yet!" one of the brothers said. "Revenge time!" Another said as he landed on top of his brothers. They were…digivovling.

"You guys turned into a tree? Lame." I yawned. According to the white digimon from before. The Mushroommon turned into Woodmon. I say their still lame.

" How about a little love tap?" Kazemon said as she gave him a love tap. Woodmon had heart in his eyes. Kazemon started kicking him. Woodmon turned back to normal and attacked her. Kazemon kicked him one last time. Woodmon smirked and attacked her. With that, Kazemon turned back to normal. I growled. Where is that bastard, Koji? " Hey, cut it out!" I heard Koji yell. It's about time! "You can't do that to my friend!" J.P yelled as he attempted to hit Woodmon with a shovel. Woodmon attacked him and with that, J.P fell to the ground.

I looked over at Koji. " Well? You gonna help me?" I yelled. He looked at his D-Tector and held it up.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" He yelled as he digivovled into Lobomon. " Lobo Kendo!" He said as he attacked Woodmon. That one huge attack…caused a little scratch.

" What the hell was that!" I cursed as I took out my blade. "Moonlight Blade!" I said as I slashed him. No effect. Damn. " Was that I love tap?" Woodmon laughed. "Howling Laser!" Lobomon said as he shot a laser at him. "Holy Crap!" I laughed. That made Woodmon angry which made the hole crack a little more.

" Farewell Woodmon! For good! Fractal Code, Digitize!" He said as he scanned the code. Lobomon jumped back and then transformed back into Koji who fell to his knees on the ground. His D-Tector started to beep, and so he pressed the button and the fractal code left his D-Tector. All around us the forest started to gain its beauty, trees got their leaves and the grass grew back. Everything became as gorgeous at it once was.

All of the Floramon were welcoming the Mushroommon back to the village with open arms. "They are all pretty happy because of you." The girl smiled down at Koji. He just got up and left. I followed after him, shrugging my shoulders at the girl's confused look. "You could try being nice, you know!" She yelled after us.

" Thanks for helping me out back there." I said. " You hardly did anything!" he smirked. "Shut up! Where's Salamon?" I said. "Behind you!" I heard as I felt something on my back. "Come on you guys, lets go." Koji smiled as he walked of us. " Wait up!" Salamon and I said as we walked up to him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**TGN: Done!**

**The Gang: Read and Review! *Waves* Bye**


	5. Right NowIt's all me

**TGN: Back!**

**Zoe: This chapter is all about you?**

**TGN: *Nods***

**Takuya: So we get to know that you're a stalker?**

**TGN: *Gets Agumon Flame Thrower and fires it at him***

**Takuya: It burns!**

**TGN: Stop, Drop and Roll, ya idiot!**

**Zoe: TGN owns nothing but herself**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Right Now…It's all me**

**Seanna's P.O.V**

It's been 2 whole days since I've been in the Digital World. 2 days of fighting rouge digimon. I sighed and looked at the lake. It looks so pretty at night. I had Salamon sleeping in my lap and Koji sleeping under a tree. I slightly removed Salamon off my lap and climb up a tree. I looked up and saw the three moons for the first time. I smiled and softly sang these lyrics:

Kono Sekai no MerodyWatashi no UtagoeTodoite Iru KanaHibiite Iru KanaKono Sekai no MerodyWatashi no UtagoeTodoite Iru KanaHibiite Iru KanaTenohira Kara Kobore OchitaOtono Tsubuo Sagushiteru noPACKAGE ni Tsumeta Kono Omoi woTsutaetai no Anata ni DakeUmaku Utaeru To IinaChanto Dekiru You ni Ganbaru Yo!Kono Sekai no MerodyWatashi no UtagoeTodoite Iru KanaHibiite Iru KanaKono Sekai no MerodyWatashi no UtagoeTodoite Iru KanaHibiite Iru KanaZutto Mattetano Hitoribochi deUtaitakute Utae NakuteDemo Anata To Deata KaraMou Samishiku Nante Nai YoKokoro ga Beat de Michiteku noAfuredasu Omoi wa Uta ni KaeteKono Sekai no MerodyWatashi no UtagoeTodoite Iru KanaHibiite Iru KanaKono Sekai ni Egao woWatashi to AnatadeTodoite Iru DeshoHibiite Iru Yone

And with that I silently went to sleep.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**TGN: *Hums the song***

**Zoe: The song that she's humming is called 'Packaged' by Hatsune Miku.**

**Takuya: She doesn't own this song.**

**The Gang: Read and Review! *waves* Bye!**


	6. A Molehill Out of a Mountain

**TGN: Oh yes!**

**Takuya: What?**

**TGN: I has school today?**

**Zoe: What happened this time?**

**TGN: I had detention from my math teacher…**

**Koji: For what?**

**TGN: Talking…**

**The Gang: Figures…**

**TGN: T.T**

**The Gang: TGN owns nothing but herself**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A Molehill Out of a Mountain**

**Seanna's P.O.V-**

" Uh…Koji. Remind me to _never _climb a mountain with you again." I said trying not to look down the mountain. " You'll live. Hurry up." he said. "You don't know that! I could die and I could haunt your sorry butt for making me climb this mountain!" I yelled.

" Right…" was all Koji said. I rolled my eyes and kept climbing. Good thing Salamon was on my shoulder. We eventually heard some voices. I looked up and saw a cave. Wait. A cave? On a side of a mountain? I looked up again and saw Koji climbing in the cave. " Ah, wait for us!" I said as I climbed in the cave. Once we climbed in, we saw these snail-like digimon trapped in a cage with a padlock at the very back of the cave. " Hello?" Koji called out.

"Heroes!" "Oh, please you must help us!" "You'll scare them off, don't be so pushy!" The digimon all started talking at once. Koji tried pulling on the padlock, but it wouldn't budge. " Here dude, try this." I said as I picked up a rock and gave it to him. He nodded, then started hitting the padlock with the rock, trying to break it. The snails started screaming and I looked behind us, only to be grabbed by the shoulder and tossed out of the cave as if I weighed nothing. I looked down and screamed. Yup. If I die, I'm haunting Koji's ass.

-Several Minutes Later-

I woke and realized I was in a house. A HOUSE? I sat all the way up and saw Koji." Am I dead?" I asked him. " Nah." He said. "Your lucky. For now." I said. He rolled his eyes. " I told you, your not gonna die." He said. I rolled my eyes. I noticed that Salamon was missing. " Uh, where's Salamon?" I asked. " In here!" I heard as I felt my hood move. Salamon popped out of it. " Salamon!" I said as I hugged her.

Salamon jumped out my arms and form a attack stance. " Hear someone, Salamon?" I asked. She growled. " I take that as a yes." I said as I moved out of the way. I looked over to the paper-blinded windows and saw shadows. Then I looked at the doorway and saw a certain goggle-head. " YES!" Takuya exclaimed with a huge ass grin on his face. With that, Koji whacked him with a broomstick.

I laughed. He looked over at Koji and I. "You two are here?" he said. "You're the people these guys found to help out?" Koji was obviously disappointed. I scoffed. Then the whole gang all had their heads in the doorway, from Neemon to J.P., who was looking like he was going to pass out on the floor from all that climbing. " Seanna, Koji!" he exclaimed.

"So, you guys couldn't find any food either?" Takuya asked. I was ticked off. "Don't lump us in with you guys, these kids aren't going to be able to help you out at all" Koji said. "I'll help you, right upside the head!" Takuya said as he held up one fist. " Down boy. It's not like you can hit him from over here, dude." I smirked at Takuya. He looked at me with an angry expression. "Aw, is the little boy upset that I referred him as a puppy?" I cooed. "At least give us a chance!" Tommy exclaimed. I wanted to respond but I just kept my mouth shut.

" Sorry kiddo, I think we could handle it on our own." I said. "Just look at you guys, the only thing you would do is getting in our way. Can I help it if you're not up to our level?" Koji said in a indifferent tone. "Watch it, stick boy, or I'll-" KaratsukiNumemon cut him off, "Please stop fighting, we are grateful to all of you for coming to help. Now, it's time to eat." Koji rolled his eyes when the others cheered and I sighed, this was going to be interesting. Their cheering forced them to let go of the doorway so they fell into the house.

Me and Salamon didn't get squished. I laughed at the gang as they groaned.

The KaratsukiNumemon brought out some food that looked like cabbages. Honestly, I wasn't really hungry. I sat far away from the others and Koji. I watch Salamon eat the cabbage. " Are you sure you don't want anything?" Salamon said. I nodded.

Once everybody was done eating, Koji started to explain the plan. "Grumblemon has the captives in a cave that is right about here." He pointed to a spot on a map of the mountain the KaratsukiNumemon had supplied for us. "We'll have to get in and out quickly." The KaratsukiNumemon started groaning as our plan started sounding more difficult. "Just relax, have no fear leave everything to us, legendary warriors!" The KaratsukiNumemon were just starting to relax at J.P.'s words, but when he mentioned that we were legendary warriors they all became terrified. "What's the matter?" Zoe asked. Something isn't right, they don't trust legendary warriors? I wasn't even sure if I was one, but I knew that they'd be afraid of me if I was. "You mean all of you are legendary warriors?" The leader of the KaratsukiNumemon asked. "Yeah, in the flesh!" Takuya foolishly blurted out. The KaratsukiNumemon gathered in a huddle as they decided what to do, I hope that they aren't planning on throwing us off the mountain, been there, done that. While they were busy, I decided to be by myself for awhile.

By now, the KaratsukiNumemon were done with their little meeting and the leader said, "Well, it's time to go to bed." "And I say, it's time to go rescue the girls!" Takuya interjected. "No, no, get some rest so that you will have a fresh start in the morning!" The KaratsukiNumemon obviously wasn't that worried about their women. "Uh, okay." Takuya just gave up like they weren't acting suspicious at all, I sighed. "Now off to bed with you!"

We were sent into the bedroom where we were forced to sleep on the wall/floor without a bed. I knew that something was up with the KaratsukiNumemon, so I lay awake, trying to hear if they were going to attack us. I heard Takuya whispering to Koji, "You know, I didn't like you at first, but seeing how you're helping the KaratsukiNumemon I guess you're alright." Koji turned the other way, towards me, "They helped us first, but don't think I'll help you." He looked startled that I was wide awake. I heard Takuya grumble something.

"Why are you still awake? You should get some rest so that we can beat Grumblemon." I was surprised that he hadn't noticed how weird the KaratsukiNumemon were acting.

"Maybe if some people would be quiet, I could get some sleep!" I yelled. I turned over and saw Koji asleep. I smiled at myself and drifted off to sleep.

-Seconds Later-

" Wake up! Wake up!" I heard as I woke up. Why the hell was I hanging from a mountain! I terrified of heights! Then I heard groaning. I looked over at Takuya who was just waking up. " Finally you woke up, goggle-head!" I yelled.

"What's going on here?" Zoe asked. "You don't want to know!" J.P. replied. "Okay, what's going on here?" Koji asked getting right to the point. "We'll give you back to your partner in exchange for our women." The KaratsukiNumemon leader said. "You dirty sneaks, is that why you brought us here?" Takuya yelled up at them. "We are not the dirty sneaks, you are! Pretending to be helpful strangers when you are really legendary warriors!" "I don't understand, what's wrong with that?" Zoe obviously did not like the fact that she was in a skirt suspended over who knows who. "The times for your tricks and lies are over!" He replied. "We aren't lying! The only liars here are you, for pretending to need our help!" I was shaking with anger. "Don't worry; soon you'll be back with your ally." Ally, what ally, what was he talking about? Did Takuya make new friends while Koji and I were gone? "Ally? What are you talking about?" Koji, as always, asked the question that was on my mind.

"Don't play dumb, we know you're all in league with Grumblemon!" One of them said. " Oh we're good friends with the big nose gnome that threw us off the mountain!" I growled. " Seanna…Where are we?" I heard Salamon say. I looked up and saw Salamon on my head. " Salamon, don't worry about that now." I said.

Suddenly, some rocks blew out of the side of the mountain and a deep voice said, "Now give fractal code, or bad things be happen." Uh…what did he say? He has horrible grammar. "Yeah, says who?" Takuya said. Great. Who let this kid speak?

"You call me Grumblemon!" A goblin-like digimon walked out of the cave. He wore a red hat, blue armor and red pants. He had symbols all over his body and a nose that was bigger than my foot. "Hey, look at that symbol!" Zoe exclaimed. "He's also a-a legendary warrior!" Takuya was obviously shocked.

" Wah! It's Grumblemon!" Salamon said as she frantically hid in my hood.

"I didn't realize that there were bad legendary warriors." Bokomon said as if this was just another interesting fact in his book. "Grumblemon, if you want to save your allies, give us back our women, now!" The KaratsukiNumemon leader threatened, and it would have been a pretty good threat, if we were allies, but we weren't. "Holding that knife a little close there!" J.P. brought our attention to what was in the KaratsukiNumemon's hand. "What, so? Me don't care what happen to weak, human things." Grumblemon replied. They brought the knives closer, but all Grumblemon did was stare in interest, obviously waiting for us to fall. "But, they're legendary warriors too!" The KaratsukiNumemon argued. "What, these weaklings be legendary warriors? Me thinks someone got their hands on some spirits and took them when they shouldn't have! Now I take them all back!" He took a hammer out of the ground and prepared to swing it at us.

"Wait, you aren't allies?" The KaratsukiNumemon asked.

" Naw! We weren't allies!" I said sarcastically. "That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Tommy yells.

Grumblemon swings his hammer at the wall and we all bring our legs up, to avoid getting crushed. The KaratsukiNumemon crawl up the wall, dropping their knives in the process. Koji sighs and kicks off the wall, catching one of the falling knives on his ropes, freeing him. He started to fall, but yelled, "Spirit!" He got his D-Tector out and quickly yelled, "Execute, Spirit Evolution!" I watched him digivovled. Is he thinking he's a badass? That's when I noticed that my arms weren't tied. " Now we're getting somewhere!" I yelled as I untied myself. " Seanna, what are you doing?" Salamon said. " I know what I'm doing! Trust me!" I said as I finished untying myself. " Salamon, can you climb the rope?" I asked. She nodded as she started climbing. " Okay. Be right back!" I said as I fell.

" NOW LET'S JUST HOPE I DON'T DIE!" I yelled as I grabbed my D-Tector. " EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" I screamed as I digivovled into Tsukimon. I flew up.

" See! I'm fine!" I said. Grumblemon tackled Lobomon, bringing him through the top of a building, and out the other end so that he was only staying up because his hands were holding on.

Grumblemon laughed as he came to the edge of the hole. He quickly stomped on one of Lobomon's hands with his foot and laughed as he lost his grip and was only hanging on with one hand. I flew up and kicked him. " Hi, big nose!" I smirked. Grumblemon growled. " Moonlight Blade!" I yelled as I attacked. He fell against the wall. " Quick! Grab my hand!" I said as I stretch my hand towards Lobomon. I quickly pulled him up.

When I turned back around I saw that a giant blue and yellow beetle digimon, who I assume is J.P. had brought Grumblemon to the top of the house, where Agunimon was about to use his Pyro Darts attack on him. "Pyro Darts!" He yelled, and threw little burst of flame at Grumblemon.

Kazemon and a little white polar bear with green armor came flying over. " No! Go save the prisoners and make sure that the KaratsukiNumemon are safe!" I said.

While I was saying this, the beetle digimon used an attack called Thunder Blitz and hit Grumblemon into a wall, where he dug in. "You want to start digging, or should I?"

I knew it was J.P off the bat because no one cracks a joke in a middle of the battle. " You lost him? Great!" I yelled. "You haven't lost me yet!" I heard the voice a second before I saw a hammer nearly hit me. I growled and kicked him. "Do you know how hard you hit? I could have died!" I growled once more. But before I knew it, he turned into something…_hideous._ He had a huge ass nose and he gotten bigger. He was now called Gigasmon.

He started to twist and knocked Lobomon, Agunimon, me, and the small polar bear off the ladder that they were clinging to. "Frozen Tundra!" The polar bear yelled. Then turned into a giant icicle and stuck to the mountain, giving me, Lobomon and Agunimon a place to hold on to.

"Now, me take fractal code in the name of Cherubimon" Gigasmon yelled out as he ate the mountains fractal code.

The mountain disappeared, causing Kumamon to fall, since he had nothing to hang onto, and everyone changed back to their human selves. Me , Koji, goggles Tommy, and Salamon fell one way, while the two digimon, J.P, and the girl fell the other, a way, separating the two groups.

I screamed. I hope we're not gonna die!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**TGN: Took me a long ass time to finish!**

**Takuya: But it was worth it.**

**TGN: True**

**The Gang: Read and Review. *waves* Bye!**


	7. Island of Misfit Boys and Girl

**TGN: Sorry for the wait!**

**Takuya: She's been playing hooky!**

**TGN: Who uses the word hooky?**

**The Gang (except Takuya): *points at Takuya***

**Takuya: *sweatdrops***

**TGN: I own nothing but myself**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**The Island of Misfit Boys and Girl**

**Seanna's P.O.V**

"Oh my god! We're gonna DIE!" I screamed as Takuya, Tommy, Salamon, Koji and I kept falling down the tunnel.

" Is this ever going to end?" Takuya yelled. "Uh oh!" Tommy yelled as we flew out the tunnel and continued falling.

I gulped as I looked down. Then I had a light bulb moment. I took off my sweater and held on to both of the arm sleeves. Now, I was floating in mid-air. I knew it would work! I felt a something bounce on my sweater. I looked up and saw Salamon. I smiled knowing that she was safe.

I watched the others fall into a huge ball pit. I laughed at them as I landed safely on the ground. Once the boys found their way out the ball pit, they looked around the playground. "Seanna! Trying to breathe here!" I heard Salamon say. I looked down and saw Salamon engulfed in my sweater. I sweatdropped and got her out the sweater. She gasped for breath and looked at her surroundings. " Wah! So many toys!" she exclaimed.

I smiled at her playfulness. I looked over where the guys were standing. I blinked and looked off to another direction. I ran over to them. "Keep your eyes peeled for Zoe and the guys." Takuya said as he looked off in another direction. " Something tells me they're not gonna be easy to find in this place." Koji said as he looked off in another direction. Then, we all looked up and saw a person flying.

"Hey maybe that flying guy seen them." Takuya said.

"A flying robot, neat. Hey robot!" Tommy said as he went after the robot. "Wait!" Takuya said as he ran after him.

Koji and I stood there for a minute. "Goggle-head dummy…" I growled under my breath as Koji and I caught up with them.

" Check it out! This is awesome!" Tommy exclaimed as he saw some toys and started to play with them. "Hey, where'd he go?" Takuya whined as he looked for the robot. " Don't sit down! We don't have time for this." Koji scolded. Tommy picked up a car and placed it on the racetrack. He laughed as it drove by itself. Koji looked at him. " What a baby." Koji said. Tommy looked back at Koji. " I am not! These are just really cool toys." he defended.

" Yeah they are cool, but this isn't the best time to be playing." Takuya explained. " Oh come on, what else can we play with all these neat toys." Tommy exclaimed. Takuya looked off and saw the robot from earlier.

" Is this the flying robot?" he said as he picked it up. He messed with it until one of the hands flew off. " Hey that _is_ cool! Super robot punch!" He exclaimed as he looked at the robot. " Not you too!" Koji exclaimed as he looked at Takuya. He stuttered as he looked at him. " Put down the stupid toy!" He yelled at Tommy. Tommy looked back and groaned.

" I wonder what happened to Zoe and J.P?" Takuya asked.

" I think our only choice is to head to the Forest Terminal." Koji suggested. "Yeah, I bet we can meet up with them there, you think? Huh?" Takuya asked before looking back towards Tommy who was walking towards them with a green balloon and a stuffed pig, with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys, check it out" Tommy stated, pressing the ear of the stuffed pig making it oink and move. "Hey look, we decided this isn't the time to be playing around, right?" Takuya told him, which made him let go of the balloon and drop his head. "You decided?" Tommy questioned, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Calm down, Don't start crying." Takuya said, trying to calm Tommy down. Tommy looked at him and pouted.

" Aw man, I feel bad." Takuya said. "Why, because of him, little baby has to grow up sometime" Koji stated, which upset Tommy more and surprised Takuya

"Don't be mean, I mean he's only a little kid for Pete's sake" Takuya told Koji, as he walked up next to Tommy.

"Whatever" Koji said, as he started to walk off, but was stopped when Takuya yelled something at him.

I stood silently while looking up at the sky. I thought about how Tommy reminded me of Momo. I also thought how Takuya and Koji reminded me of how my younger brother, Chris and I used to argue. I smiled to myself. I looked back at Koji and Takuya staring at each other. That's when I heard a whistle.

"Hey it's a train!" Tommy yelled as he pointed at a small toy train. "Yeah some train." Koji scowled at Takuya and Tommy from his seat on the roof of the back car, with me in arms.

" Some _toy_ train." Takuya said sarcastically. "Oh yeah, very funny, just drop it ok, its bad enough I have to ride this stupid thing" Koji told them.

"Koji's playing with toys!" Takuya and Tommy chanted as Koji groaned. "You think this is funny? Wait 'til we get off this train…" I mumbled. "Whoa that's wild Takuya, a giant walking teddy bear!" Tommy stated, after seeing a giant yellow teddy bear walking through the huge playground.

"Hey, maybe he knows how to get to forest terminal" Takuya stated, jumping off of train with Tommy following him. Then, Koji jumped off with me in his arms then setting me on the ground.

Takuya, Tommy and Koji were running towards the big bear, but I decided to walk, I wanted to see what was going to happen from a safe distance. "Hey teddy, wait up." Takuya yelled out at the bear, making it stop and look at him.

The bear started running towards them, his arms outstretched, which caused the boys to stop running. The big bear grabbed Takuya and threw him to the ground. I laughed. " This is what you get!" I smiled. " I am still undefeated." The bear said before picking Takuya up again. I laughed even harder.

"Now we wrestle for the championship of the world" the bear told Takuya, making him freak out. I was enjoying this.

"Yeah, I'm next" Tommy shouted in excitement, only to get grabbed by Takuya. "Are you crazy, it'll crush us." Takuya yelled as they started running away from the bear.

I laughed at them as they passed me. Koji grabbed my hand as he passed, making me come along with them. The bear yelled something about the championship and then something about playing tag. Takuya lead them onto a boat to hide from the bear, Koji had to his hand over my mouth.

Once the bear ran passed the boat, Koji let go of me. "That bear is dangerous." he stated. "And you didn't even get thrown down by him." Takuya said. "Well, I don't know. He seemed kinda fun to me." Tommy said. "Fun? Are you nuts?" Takuya said. The boat started to move. Takuya grabbed a hold of the side of the boat, Koji taking a hold of the other side, and Tommy had somehow grabbed a hold of the pole in the middle of the boat, but I started sliding down the front of the boat.

" Who's idea was it to get on this crazy thing?" Koji said.

"You wanna wrestle the bear instead?" Takuya asked quite irritated. " Just get us off of here!" Koji and I yelled.

" Hey. We're floating…" Takuya said seeing what we all didn't get to see. "Not anymore!" Tommy said as the boat flew down.

" HOW'D YOU GUYS GRABBED ONTO TO SOMETHING AND I DIDN'T?" I screamed as I tried to grab something. " Heh, quick reflexes?" Takuya sweatdropped. I growled.

"We're done." Takuya said as the boat swayed one way then the other way. " I thought we were." He yelled.

" WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG, GOGGLE-HEAD!" I yelled as I slid across the boat once more.

" Is anyone else feeling kinda sick?" Tommy said. "Get us off of here before he loses it!" Koji yelled. "Sure, I'll just snap my fingers!" Takuya said sarcastically. " Uh oh…" Tommy said as he turned a little green.

" Don't look in my direction, kid." Koji said. Tommy then looked over at Takuya. " Don't point him at me!" he yelled.

The boat finally came to a stop. " I think he's gonna be okay." Koji stated as Tommy barfed. " Get him off, Get him off!" he yelled. Takuya took Tommy by the shoulders and lead him off the boat with Koji following them. I was still on the boat, sprawled out on the floor singing random songs that was coming off the top of my head.

" Uh. Koji, where's Seanna?" Tommy said. " Everyday Pon… Every time is Pon…" I sang as I walked off the boat." Uh…how come two of you guys?" I said looking at them. They sweatdropped. I felt a arm around my back. I looked to my right and saw Takuya. "Get ya hands off of me!" I yelled as I punched his face.

" Ye~ouch!" he yelped. I shook my head side to side.

" Hey guys! What's up?" I smiled as I finally got out of my dizziness. I heard Takuya groan. " I didn't know a girl could hit that hard!" He yelled. I blinked. " Did I punch him? And a follow-up question: Was I really dizzy?" I asked. Tommy nodded at both question.

Koji, Takuya, Tommy, and I walked inside a little cake house. "Now I know what it's like to be a kid in a candy store." Takuya said. " And it's the best thing ever!" Tommy exclaimed as he grabbed some cotton candy and took a bite of it. " I guess we can take a little time to have a snack. Right?" Takuya said. Tommy gave us some cotton candy. When I tried to take a bite out of my cotton candy, it started to move. "What the…" I said. Then I saw Salamon's head poked out of it. " Salamon! How did you get here before us?" I asked. "You dropped me near the ball pit. I followed you guys all the way here." she explained. " But I didn't see you on the boat." I said. " That's because I didn't want to. Besides, I saw this place." She said. " Oh." I said.

" Now can get out of the cotton candy? I don't want to pick cotton candy off your fur." I explained as I took her out of the cotton candy.

I noticed that my sweater wasn't with her. " Uh Salamon. Where's my sweater?" I asked. She sweatdropped. " You lost my sweater. Didn't you?" I said. " Are you mad?" she said. I shook my head. " Nah." I smiled. I looked over at the two boys arguing. I sighed as I walked over to them.

" Look, can we not talk about this right now?" Takuya said. " You mean not in front of Tommy? I don't care if he's younger than the rest of us, he has to learn how to face the truth." Koji ranted. "That's enough!" I yelled as I walked in between them. " You guys are arguing way too much! I'm sick off it!" I yelled as I place my hands on my waist. I looked over at Tommy, who eyes was on the floor.

" I'm sorry that you hate me so much. I'm sorry you guys. You're always fighting because of me." he said as he picked his head up.

" Tommy…" I said quietly. " It's not that I hate you, it's just…" Koji started.

We all soon exited the cake house. Koji, Takuya, me, and Salamon came out first with Tommy behind us. " Does anyone wanna talk?" Tommy suggested. " Fine, lets talk about getting to forest terminal and what we're gonna do about the other legendary warriors." Koji stated. Ugh, you're unbelievable, I told you I didn't wanna talk about it in front of Tommy" Takuya told Koji as they turned and faced each other. "And I told you that you can't treat him any different then the rest of us" Koji shot back at Takuya. "Yeah, but you can respect that he's just a kid" Takuya shot back at Koji. "So are you" Koji insulted Takuya.

"Alright." Takuya growled.

"Yeah." Koji growled back.

" Uh guys…HELP!" Tommy said as Takuya, Koji and I looked back. He was being carried by the same bear from earlier. " It's that bear again." Takuya said. " No it's different now. It looks all funky." Koji said. Normally, I would laugh at that but this is a serious matter. " That's WaruMonzaemon! He has a Heartbreak Attack that will make you all sad!" Salamon explained.

" Hey you big fuzzy freak, give our friend back!" Takuya said as we all ran towards him. WaruMonzaemon turned around. " Heartbreak Attack!" He yelled as he shot a gray heart at him. "What's the point. We're never gonna catch him!" Takuya cried out as he sank to his knees.

" Why are you crying? What happened?" Koji said as he turned around. " I just feel really sad…" Takuya said as he cried. " Heartbreak Attack!" WaruMonzaemon yelled again as the attack effected Koji. My eyes widened.

" What just hit me, Takuya? I feel like every things hopeless, you know?" Koji said on the verge of tears.

" It _is_ hopeless!" Takuya yelled out. " Seanna, look out!" Salamon said. I looked up and saw a gray heart coming towards me. I stood there as it flew on my chest. But it didn't effect me. "Huh?" I said. "How come the attack didn't effect me?" I asked.

I looked back at Takuya and Koji. They now looked pissed of than ever now that the attack wore off. Then we all glared in the direction that WaruMonzaemon ran.

" That attack is so unfair!" Takuya yelled. " And now Tommy is gone. What will we do?" he continued as we went off the direction the bear went.

"Why do evil things run faster than normal things?" Takuya wondered. " I don't see it anywhere." Koji said.

" This is our fault 'cause we were fighting." Takuya admitted.

' _Damn straight this you guys fault! If you two weren't acting like a married couple, then we wouldn't be in this mess!' _I ranted in my head. "This really reminds me of the time when I lost my little brother at the amusement park. I never been so worried in my life until now." Takuya stated.

Koji turned towards him. " I know, little kids are always getting in the way." Koji said.

' _What are you calling yourself Koji? Your in the 6__th__ grade! You're a kid , too!'(1)_ I thought. " That's not what I meant!, man you must be the most selfish kid in the world, no two worlds, we have a responsibility to take care of Tommy because he's younger than us! Ugh don't you take care of your own brothers and sisters?" Takuya yelled. " I don't have any…happy now?" Koji informed. " Oh…" Takuya solemnly said.

"See, I don't know anything about having brothers." Koji admitted. " Imagine that Tommy's your brother. Imagine what it would be like to be a little kid alone and afraid. Imagine that you can protect him from anything and everything that can harm him." I suggested. Takuya looked at me and smiled. I returned the smile and looked back at Koji, who had a determined face on and ran off. " Hey, wait up!" Takuya said as we ran after him. " How'd ya know what to say to him?" Takuya asked me. " I have two siblings of my own." I answered.

After so much running, I heard a buzzing noise. " It's the robot from earlier." I said. "Hey, you!" Takuya exclaimed, causing the robot to stop and turn, "We're looking for a little kid and a big bear, have you seen them." The robot nodded and pointed the way. " Thanks!" I said as we darted off.

"In that creepy castle?" Koji exclaimed. "How can it be creepy?" Takuya replied, "It's lavender!" he continued. " Never underestimate your enemy." Koji stated. " But it's just so lavender!" Takuya exclaimed. He turned back at the robot. " Thanks!" he said as the robot flew off. " You just can't stop playing with toys ,can you?" Koji said. We ran towards the castle. " Nothing gonna stop us now!" Takuya said confidently. " Except for those ShadowToyAgumon!" Salamon said.

We stopped running. I realized that the bridge that we were standing on was a draw bridge. WAIT, A DRAW BRIDGE? We all sank in the water. Great… I can't swim. Then, I felt something grab me and drag me out of the water. We all got out of the water in a coughing fit. I had a hard time to breathe considering that I couldn't swim.

" You okay, Seanna?" Koji said. I nodded as I finally got my breath again.

"Once again, I, Pandamon, have foiled my fiendish foes, the sinister ShadowToyAgumon," a panda-like digimon said boldly. "Yeah, great, so you saved us just so you could bring us down here and hurt us yourself," Koji barked.

"Buddy, why are you so paranoid? Don't pay any attention to him. Thanks for saving us…Pandamon." Takuya said.

"Pandamon the Protector," Pandamon corrected, "And welcome, weary warriors, to my secret lair, the Pandacave."

" Okay!" Takuya said.

' _OH MY GOD! He's like a panda hero! Pa-pa-pala- pa-la-pa-la PA! Make way it's the panda hero!' (2)_I thought.

Pandamon then led them to a set of stairs, leading to a door above. "Climb these stairs to enter the castle's courtyards. Good luck, heroic humans." He said as we walked up the steps.

"Lavender castle, here we come." Takuya said. When he said that, an army of ShadowToyAgumon came out. " Goggles, I suggest you don't say anything confidently again." I muttered.

Suddenly, one of the ShadowToyAgumon blasted a glop of melted plastic at us. We immediately dropped to the ground as it combusted against the wall behind us.

' _Plastic is real in the digital world? AND IT BURNS PEOPLE!'_ I thought. " Koji!" Takuya yelled. He nodded, and the two began to Spirit Evolve.

" Your forgetting me!" I said as I put Salamon down and got ready to Spirit Evolve. " Execute! Spirit Evolution!" We all yelled as we Spirit Evolved.

" Agunimon!" Takuya yelled.

"Lobomon!" Koji yelled.

"Tsukimon!" I yelled.

" Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon yelled as he slammed his fists together and shot large bursts of flames at the blockheads, caused them to scatter and fall over. "…Well, that was easy." He said. Then more ShadowToyAgumon showed up.

" Or maybe not." He stated. "Looks like they brought backup." I said.

The ShadowToyAgumon stacked themselves together and formed a large military tank. It shot a huge blast at Agunimon, who jumped up and literally got blown away by the blast.

"I got it." Lobomon said as he pulled out his light saber. "Lobo Kendo!" he exclaimed as he slashed it at the back of the tank. A bright light emitted from the tank and quickly dispersed, causing the ShadowToyAgumon to scatter.

" Show off! I could've have done that!" Agunimon said. " Yeah, but you didn't." Lobomon said as he looked back at him. "Well, I could've done a better job," Agunimon defended.

I watched the ShadowToyAgumon turn into a robot

" Leave a girl to do a man's job!" I said as I flew up towards it. " Moonlight Blade!" I exclaimed as I slashed it. The robot countered my attack and attempted to hit me, but I dodged it. "Sure you don't need a little help there, _buddy?_" Agunimon said cockily. " Stop being cocky and help me!" I yelled as I dodged another attack.

' _I think you need a little help there. Here, use this.' _a voice said as a silver-ish white scepter appeared in my hands.

' _Who are you?' _I said. _'My name is Luna. You and your friends will see me soon. Now fight!' _Luna said. I nodded to myself. " Shining Lunar Drops!" I exclaimed as I waved the wand. Two huge bubbles appeared in front of the robots and popped in front of them which made smaller bubbles. Those bubbles popped in front of them which let out a white beam entangling them. A fractal code soon appeared around them. " Don't you just hate it when toys get broken? Fractal Code, Digitize!" I said as I scanned it.

I turned back into my human self, soon to be followed by Takuya and Koji. We took of into the stairwell. As we approached to a wooden door, we heard punching noises.

" Tommy!" Koji and Takuya yelled. They both looked at each other with a determined look and opened the door. Instead of the brutal fighting they expected, they found Tommy playing video games with Monzaemon. The word 'WIN' appeared on the game screen, which made the puffy-hatted boy cheer out.

" Tommy…what are you doing?" Koji asked with a blunt tone. "What's it look like I'm doing?" Tommy replied with a grin on his face. "But, we thought you were in trouble…" Takuya mumbled. "We went through all that trouble thinking you were in trouble." I said.

Tommy nodded as Monzaemon spoke. "I know, I just feel awful about that, guys. But, this little trooper saw through the real me and played with me anyway!" He then patted the younger boy on the head. "He's a good boy." He smiled.

We all groaned in irritation and relief. "So can we keep him?" Tommy said with hope in his voice. I shook my head. " Sorry but no." I said. Tommy sulked but soon got over it.

We all walked out the castle. We soon came across Pandamon and all the ToyAgumon out in the courtyard. "Ah, fantastic friends," Pandamon started, "To make up for their monstrous mistakes, the ToyAgumon insist that they take you off the island." He finished. " Alright!" we all shouted with glee.

We were lead to a orange airplane. I sat next to Koji in the back with Salamon in my arms. Takuya and Tommy sat in the front. " Hey Tommy, how come you weren't scared?" Takuya asked. " Well, I'm not really afraid of airplanes." Tommy said. " I meant, when you were captured by that evil teddy bear." Takuya reassured. "Well to be honest, at first I was so scared of him that I almost wet my pants. But then I figured out that the big guy only wanted to play video games with me." Tommy explained.

" Whoa. Smart kid." I smiled. "Probably a kid would find that out." Koji said. " Your right. And you thought kids weren't good for anything." Takuya said. " Guys if you look down, you can see the forest." ToyAgumon said. We all looked down. " Cool!" Takuya and I said. " It's just trees." Koji said. " Ah…Shaddup!" I said as I hit him on the top of his head. "I thought you were afraid of heights." He said as he rubbed the top of his head. " I was. But I find it kind of relaxing." I said as I sat back in my seat and propped my hands behind my head.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Notes: **

**1) Seanna is 12 in the 8****th**** grade. She considers children in lower grade levels 'kids'**

**2) I don't own the song 'Panda Hero'. That song is sung by MEGPOID (Gumi) aka Vocaloid.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**The Gang: Don't forget the Read and Review! *Waves* Bye!**


	8. The Odd One Out SKIPPED

**TGN: Sigh…**

**Zoe: I heard your skipping chapter 8**

**TGN: You heard right**

**Zoe: Why?**

**TGN: Because I hate episode 8...**

**Koji: Wow**

**TGN: SHADDUP!**

**TGN: But anyways bye!**


	9. Welcome to my Nightmare

**TGN: Wow. I never made it this far in a story.**

**The gang: That's because you usually quit in the second chapter**

**TGN: You guys really hate me.**

**The Gang: Nah. We like messing with you!**

**TGN- In this chapter, I will meet Luna in my dream. There will be some songs in here, too.**

**The Gang: TGN owns nothing besides herself**

**TGN: Meow! :3**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Welcome to my Nightmare.**

**No P.O.V**

"I believe the forest kingdom begins beyond that track." Bokomon said with his hands in his waistband. " Sure looks big." Takuya said. "Hey, Bokomon, how much farther do we have to walk to the Forest Terminal?"

J.P whined. "Don't worry, you should only have to walk a little bit more." Bokomon said.

" A little bit more? These little bits are killing me!" J.P whined more. The gang all walked further more leaving Seanna, Tommy, and J.P behind. " I'm hungry!" Seanna whined. " Yeah, can we stop here for a break. I'm wasting away here." J.P agreed. " Yeah, we didn't even get any breakfast yet!" Tommy exclaimed. " I think we'd better stop here and make camp." Takuya suggested. " It's been a long day for all of us." Zoe added. " Yeah, whatever." Koji said. " Does that mean we're stopping?" Tommy asked.

"Well if I can translate what Koji said in his language, I think he said ' I'm tired too, let's stop here for the day.'" Seanna said.

" Does that mean I get to eat? And lay down. And _eat_?" J.P said.

The gang searched around the forest for anything they can use. " Look what I found!" Zoe exclaimed. They all huddled around to see what it was. They found out that it was a light green apple.

"I hope it's edible." Zoe added while showing Bokomon.

"It's called a meat apple." He said. " A meat apple?" Everyone (except Seanna) practically wondered. " Yes, each one has a flavor of a different meat. It's quite nutritious, actually." Bokomon informed. " Where'd you find that thing?" Takuya asked while pointing at the fruit. " I found it lying on the ground, I'm sure that there's a tree somewhere nearby. Come on Bokomon, let's go look!" Zoe said as she ran off. "Certainly." Bokomon said, following her.

" What about me? Can I come?" Neemon said. " Alright!" Bokomon said as he grabbed Neemon's pants and dragging him along. " Hey, wait for me." Tommy exclaimed running after them. " Well I guess we should go look for some firewood." Takuya said as they went to go look for some firewood. " I'll come along too." Seanna said as she followed them. " I'm not gonna have to lift anything heavy, am I?" J.P whined. " If I can lift anything heavy, you can too! Sides the faster we can get the firewood, the faster we get to eat!" Seanna said as she ran ahead of them.

A few minutes later, the four of them came back. " We have returned!" Takuya and Seanna said together.

**TGNTGNTGNTGNTGN**

Night soon fell. The three moons shone along with the stars. Zoe, JP, Tommy and the two Digimon sat on one end of the camp, skewering the meat apples on thin sticks and placing them on leaves. Seanna relaxed a bit and looked over at Takuya and Koji. Then she deadpanned once she saw them not making any progress with the fire. " He's the Legendary Warrior of Flame, but he can't make a single spark? Amazing…" Seanna said with a smirk.

" Hey I'm doing the best I can here!" Takuya said while rubbing the stick on the plywood harder. Then a tiny lit up and smoke began to rise. " Am I done yet?" Takuya groaned. " Yeah, I'll take it from here." Koji said as he blew off some of the smoke.

Seanna then looked off the saw J.P who had held up an apple in front of him. " Apple, you're my best friend." he said as he took a bit out of it. He soon started to turn a blue-green color and spat out chunks of the apple. " Bleh, disgusting!" he exclaimed. Seanna snickered. "You can't eat them raw ,you know." Bokomon informed him. " Why didn't you say anything before." Neemon said as him mirrored J.P face.

" Hey, I got a question." Takuya said as he looked at Koji. Koji looked back at him. "All six of us now have the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, right? So, tell me… how come even when we combined our forces, we still couldn't beat that stupid Grumblemon?" he asked as he crossed his arms. Koji gazed away from the fire and turned towards Takuya.

' _Good question…' _Seanna thought for awhile. She was recalling the events that happened a few days back. _'He turned into Gigasmon. And he called it a beast spirit. What does that mean?' _She wondered some more.

' _It means that you guys have beast spirits, too.'_ A voice said. _' Luna!'_ Seanna said.

-Vision Mode-

Seanna's P.O.V

" Luna!" I shouted. Appeared in front of me was a girl about my age. She had light blue/silver hair and blue eyes. She wore a light green off the shoulder top, black pants, and black and white sneakers. " So your Luna?" I said surprisingly. " Yes I am." she said. "How come I can only hear and see you?" I asked. " I'm the guardian of the Moon Spirit. Since you revived it, only you can see and hear me." She explained.

" And another question, what's a beast spirit?" I asked her. " A beast spirit is a highly advanced version of your human spirit. Some legendary spirits like Grumblemon can control it, but I don't know about you guys…" She explained.

" Luna, what if I can't control it when I find mine?" I asked her. " You have me. When you go berserk, I'll snap you out of it." She smiled. I smiled back at her.

- Out of Vision Mode-

No P.O.V

Seanna felt someone shake her. She opened her eyes and saw Takuya. " What? Fires ready?" She asked Takuya. Takuya nodded. " Come on Salamon." I said as I carried Salamon in my arms. Both arrived at the bonfire. Seanna sat next to Koji and Takuya.

"Hey Bokomon, does your book say anything about a beast spirit?" Takuya asked Bokomon. " I haven't seen anything." Bokomon said as he turned towards him. "Well, if it's not too much trouble, could you take another look?"

Takuya eased. "Certainly," the Digimon said as he took out the book from his waist band and flipped through the pages. "Let's see now… beast, beast, beast…" He mumbled, then stopped. "There's nothing more in this book, and I'm afraid I still don't see anything." He said.

Neemon rub his hand/paw against the page. "Paws off, baggy!" Bokomon snapped. "But Bokomon, I think I found something!" Neemon replied, "This page looks folded over, maybe there's more stuff inside!"

"…Oh, it's a miracle, you're actually right." Bokomon said. " I was wrong about Neemon then…" I mumbled. "It says that there are two Spirits for each of the Legendary Warriors," Bokomon began to read the page, receiving gasps of awe from the group, "This first is the Human Spirit, like Agunimon," he said, pointing to a poorly-drawn picture of the Warrior, then pointed to another more neatly-drawn picture of a robotic wolf, "The second one is called the Beast Spirit; that explains where Gigasmon came from. But…" The scholarly Digimon trailed off, "How did he summon the Beast Spirit in the first place?"

" I wonder what life would be like as a beastie." Neemon said. Let's feed you to one and you can find out from the inside," Bokomon snapped sarcastically without missing a beat. "Don't you realize what this means? This means that the children may have the power to Spirit Evolve again!"

"Well then, if Bokomon's right, then each of us should be able to get a Beast Spirit," Koji said, summarizing the Digimon's words as he gazed into the fire. "But if that's true, then that means we're only half way there," Zoe added. "Aw, man! It's like starting all over again!" JP exclaimed.

"…But this is worth it." Seanna sighed. " Seanna's right!" Takuya said. "Bokomon, Bokomon…" Neemon mumbled as he poked the white Digimon's head, only to have his hand/paw swatted away. "Ow…" he whined.

"But if we get our Beast Spirits, maybe we could beat Grumblemon!" Tommy exclaimed. "Well, I'm willing to give it a try! Beast Spirit Evolution, here we come!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Of course it is, what's the matter with you!" Bokomon exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, beginning his tirade, "We have to help them find their Beast Spirits as soon as possible! After all, it may be the only way to save the Digital World! We haven't even made it to the Forest Terminal and we're running out of time! These Beast Spirits must be our number-one priority!"

"Nope, not good," Neemon said simply. "What is not good?" Bokomon said with an annoyed look. Neemon pointed to the fire. "The meat apples, while you're talking, they're getting all burnt up!" he exclaimed

The gang whipped their heads towards the fire where they set the apples at. They were burning indeed. They all managed to save them and eat.

" Mines like a meat bun!" J.P exclaimed. "This one almost tastes like a chicken drumstick," Tommy added as he took another bite. "I think I'm eating prime ribs!" Takuya exclaimed. "Yeah. Gingered pork," Koji mumbled as he chewed. "Bono, bono!" Zoe exclaimed as she dropped to the ground on her back happily.

Seanna took a bite out of hers. Her eyes soon glimmered with joy. "Hot wings…" She drooled as she took another bite. "What about me?" Salamon said. Seanna took off a piece of her apple and gave it to her. Salamon slowly chewed on the piece. "Yum!" she smiled.

They all continued to talk with each other until some clouds blocked the moons. "Hey, you're blocking the view!" JP complained. "What's going on?" Tommy asked as he warily looked around the suddenly-dimmed area of the forest. They all diverted their attention to the trees. They showed a pale-blue light on the trunks.

"What is this…" Both Seanna and Zoe said as the gang approached the trees carefully. The lights began to change, showing scenes from the real world. "It's like a TV!" Tommy said staring at one of them. "Wow, a bunch of them." Takuya said. "That is pretty sweet." Koji added. "Whoa! Tree TV! "I hope it isn't all travel channels… I wonder if we can get music videos." J.P wondered.

" Hey…these are scenes from our world. The _Human_ World." Seanna said gazing at the light. "Your right, Seanna. This is the T.V. Forest. The screens here are video gateways to the Human World." Bokomon informed them.

"T.V forest? Now that's weird." Koji added.

A screen caught Zoe's attention as she approached it. "It's my school. It never looked so pretty to me…" She whispered softly as she touched the screen with both hands. "Oh, look! The cherry trees are blooming!"

" I love cherries! You know, come to think of it, I love pretty much every kind of food. By the way, is this thing pre-recorded?" J.P ranted. Seanna gazed silently at J.P then diverted her attention to one off the screens.

" Mama… Your still looking for Momo. Aren't you?" she whispered silently. Takuya and Koji walked towards her and looked over her shoulders. Salamon jumped on her head. On the screen, they saw a woman that looked like she was in her late-twenties. She had long black hair and brown skin, just like Seanna has. The woman seemed to be posting up posters of a little girl that seemed to be 11 years old. She had short black hair and brown skin. " That's your mom?" Takuya asked. Seanna nodded. " Who's the girl on the poster?" Koji and Takuya asked. " That's my little sister, Momoko." Seanna responded.

" What happened to her?" Zoe asked Seanna. " She ran away from home. My mom thinks she went missing. But she really ran away from home." Seanna said. " How do you know that?" J.P said. " 'Cause I saw her the day she left…" Seanna said trying not to cry. " Who's that little boy?" Salamon asked. Seanna looked and saw a little boy with black hair in a spiky style and brown skin. He seemed to be passing out flyers. " My little brother, Chris." she smiled. " That little boy is your brother? When I walk home from school each day, I see him alone at the elementary school." Takuya added.

" My mom and dad don't have enough time to pick him up. So I have to pick him up from school. But I get out of school late being an 8th grader and all." Seanna said still holding back some tears. _'Mom…I'm really sorry for not telling you about Momo…'_ She thought. With that, she fell to the ground with her hands on her face. " Mama… I'm really sorry for not telling you about your little girl running away. I didn't wanna tell you because I thought you was gonna do something that I would regret! I'm really _really _sorry!" Seanna cried.

The gang looked down at the sobbing girl. Each one of them felt bad for her. But then, Takuya and Koji put one hand on one of her shoulders. Seanna looked up and saw a smile from each boy. She took a glance at Salamon who gave her a small smile. Seanna brushed off her tears and stood up. Then she smiled a huge smile. It was rare to see Seanna smile like that.

" Don't tell anyone I cried." she finally said. " Or else your gonna get pummeled." She breathed. The two boys sweat dropped. " There's the normal Seanna." Takuya said.

" Welcome back." Koji eased.

Suddenly, they heard Tommy gasp from behind them. "That's the park where my mom always used to take me to play!" He stared at a screen as a female figure suddenly appeared. "Momma!" Everyone turned towards Tommy and gathered around where the younger boy was, gasps escaping a few lips at the sight on the screen. "Your mother's very pretty, isn't she, Tommy?" Zoe said softly. "Oh, mom…" Tommy whispered as tears collected in his eyes. Slowly, the clouds began to clear out, causing the glowing screens to fade away slowly. Tommy widened his eyes in alarm as the image before him began to disappear.

"Wait, mom! Where are you going? Please, don't leave me!" Tommy cried out. _Momma!_" And with that, the younger boy broke down and bursted into tears.

Seanna looked at Takuya who was calming Tommy down.

**TGNTGNTGNTGNTGN**

Everyone gathered back together in front of the campfire, but this time, a dark and depressing atmosphere surrounded them. Koji sat against a tree on one side of the camp while Seanna was sitting right next to him. Salamon was next to Koji asleep.

"I bet my mom's really worried about me right now…" Zoe said softly as she hugged her knees. Takuya was sitting next to Tommy, attempting comfort the sobbing child. "Cheer up little buddy," he said as he held out a cooked apple. "Go on, try my apple, it's hot dog…!"Tommy took the meat apple and took a bite out of it, smiling a little. Zoe glanced at the two boys, smiling. " You know, Tommy could be your little brother." She said to Takuya.

' _Great more relative talk…'_ Seanna thought as she petted Salamon's fur while she was sleep. A few seconds later, Takuya turned his attention towards Koji and Seanna. " Are you two asleep?" he asked. " Sleep, I'm lucky, I'm not bored to death" Koji said while turning the other way. " Uh, rude much?" Seanna smirked. Koji looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Hey bud, what's your problem, he needs a nap" J.P. stated. With that, Seanna snickered. _' Who still uses the word nap?' _She thought. "He's just grumpy, hey J.P., maybe Tommy would like to see you do some of your magic." Zoe said, catching everyone's attention.

Seanna turned towards them. J.P. was doing a magic act for Tommy and the other. Suddenly, something clicked inside Seanna's brain.

_- Flashback: 8 years ago-_

" _Mommy! Look what daddy taught me!" 3 year old Seanna yelled as she ran to her mother with a dollar in her hands. " What did your dad teach you?" her mother smiled. Seanna folded the dollar in half, then into fourths. When Seanna opened her hands, the dollar was missing. " Where did the dollar go?" her mom said. " Look in your pocket, mommy!" Seanna smiled. Her mother looked inside her pocket and found a dollar. " Tada!" Seanna said. Her mother smiled at her daughter. _

_- End of Flashback-_

" Ugh. Why did that memory come back to me…" Seanna groaned.

- A few minutes later-

Everyone soon fell asleep. Seanna and Tommy soon started groaning in their sleep, sounding like they were having a nightmare. They both woke up Zoe, along with the rest of the gang. " Tommy, Seanna. What is it?" She said. "I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you." Both kids chanted. "There's something wrong with them." Takuya stated. "Hey half pint, snap out of it." J.P said to Tommy. "Tommy, stop that right now" Zoe told Tommy, when he raised the stick, he was holding, up as if to defend himself. "I will not forgive" Tommy stated, before he swung the stick at Zoe almost burning her with it. "Now, cut it out, this isn't funny Tommy" Takuya yelled at him as he dodged a stick, which was thrown by Seanna.

"I won't forgive any of you, you're going to pay for what you've done to me!" Both Seanna and Tommy said. Tommy threw the stick down.

"Execute…" Both kids hissed. " Spirit Evolution!" They yelled. Tommy evolved to Kumamon and Seanna evolved to a demonic looking digimon named Kuromon. Kumamon froze the fire.

Everyone started backing away from Kuromon and Kumamon. " That's one angry bear." Takuya said. " I'm tired of you bullying me." Kumamon said as he attacked them, but everyone got away. " He's gone completely crazy!" Takuya said frantically. " I'm really sorry Tommy!" J.P apologized. Kumamon continued walking towards. " Justice will be served.." Kumamon hissed as he attacked again but this time, the ice hit the tree. Zoe tripped and was lucky that Takuya saved her.

" You okay?" he asked her. Zoe nodded. " Idiots…" Kuromon hissed as she reappeared. " Seanna!" Takuya exclaimed. Kuromon smirked at the boy. " Dark Moon Charm!" she exclaimed as she shoot a dark purple beam at them. Both Takuya and Zoe dodged the attack.

Both Kuromon and Kumamon attacked them again. Everyone ran away from them. Zoe walked on J.P accidentally. Both of them were perfectly safe while Takuya and Koji were facing Kuromon and Kumamon.

"What was that?" Koji asked Takuya, when he noticed something moved behind them. "I know I definitely heard something that time" Takuya stated, looking around. "Right." Koji said as he took out his D-tector and evolved into Lobomon.

He took out one of his swords and said something about the ancient warriors of the light and lit up the forest. Kuromon hissed.

' _Seanna you have to stop all this madness! Please remember that you were once kind! Please remember you were a part of the light. Please remember…' _A voice rang. Kuromon soon turned back into Seanna.

Seanna's P.O.V

Later on that night.

I opened my eyes and tried rub them. It feels like my arms are being restrained. " You guys, she's waking up!" a voice said. " Goggles if you don't put me down…" I groaned. Takuya sighed and put me down on my feet. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a little bit. " Do you remember what happened?" Koji asked. " I remember fainting…" I said. After a few minutes past, Takuya told me I was possessed by Bakumon. I turned into a demonic digimon named Kuromon and attacked everyone. I shuddered at how he described Kuromon.

No P.O.V-

A few minutes later, the gang found another spot to rest at. Everyone went to sleep, leaving Koji and Seanna awake.

" Your beast spirit awaits, Koji Minamoto, but first you have some growing to do." His D-tector said. Koji turned around towards Seanna. " Do you have any-" "Already on it dude." Seanna said as she wrote on the paper and placed it beside the tree.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**TGN: Well it took me a month but I finally finished it. But I have to say it isn't my best.**

**Takuya: Please read and review.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Digimon Database-**

**Name: Kuromon**

**Appearance: A digimon with Black wings, dark purple eyes, a blood red tattered dress, and black boots.**

**Abilities:**

_**Dark Moon Charm**_

_**Dark Wind**_

_**Shading Saber**_


End file.
